SONIC'S ADVENTURE IN HOGWARTS
by Robcon97
Summary: Sonic is teleported in hogwards where he experiences many very interesting things. :)
1. Chapter 1

SONIC'S ADVENTURE IN HOGWARDS.

WRITTEN BY Robert costanza for school project.

One day Sonic was running in mobius he was told Doctor eggMan was up to no good and was gonna check it out with Tails. Sure enought they got to Eggman's base and strangely nobody was there

"Weird, it seems we are alone" said Tails and looked around while Sonic was busy looking around too.

They both looked around at the same time because it was weird and they got creeped out it was like Eggman's base was haunted.

"Yea it's really weird, where is that knucklehead robotnik"

All of sudden they heard evil laughter:

"AHAHAHAHAH" Eggman robotnik was behind them, they were surrounded by a force feild

"YOU WALKED RIGHT IN TO MY TRAP SONIC AND TAILS, NOW I WILL RULE MOBIUS WITHOUT YOU NINCOMPOTENT NINCOMPOOPS BOTHERING ME" as he rubbed his hands together like a really sneaky man or a snake then pushed a button and the force feild make a rustling sound that sounded like a gorilla in a forest and electricity came out, it shot Tails and Tails disapeared

"TAILS NOOOOOO" said Sonic "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND TAILS I WILL..."

"Calm down hedjehog he was sent to another timension"

"ok" said Sonic but then he was shot too with the electricy ray and felt a sharp pain in his guts but he didn't have to go to the bathrooom cause he went an hour before this happened

"HUNG" said Sonic as he saw him self being sent through space and time and passed out...

Meanwhile somewhere else: Hogwarts was a big school that teached magic, that's where Harry Potter and friends lived and practiced magic. It was year 4 and Harry had just started new year for gryfindoor, it was a huge celebration and the banquet was full of students eating food and some were eatign with eachother and eachother. Suddenly a large blue ray appeared on top of gryffindoor banquet and a blue hedjehog fell down on Ron weaseley's soup.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yelled Harry, Ron and Snape in unison, they were very surprised, dumbledore stopped the banquet and walked to Sonic who was unconscience

"We need a nurse here and a doctor too" said Bumbledore and harry said "I want to help too and Hermaine too" to which dumbledore replied "Yes you can Harry I thrust you."

Ron continued to eat his soup because he was retarded just like Gavin wolfe aka dragonbre2 on Runescape (FUCK YOU GAVIN GIVE ME BACK MY RUNE SCIMMY)

Many hours paced and sonic woke up again, greeted by school nurse and a doctor. They said to him he fell from the ceiling from an evil magic portal someone had made and sonic immedigately thought "ROBOTNICK!" and asked them if they know who robotnik is but they said no he doesn't exist in this world, then Sonic remembered Tails and looked around butt tails wasn't there so sonic felt bad cos he didn'tsave his friend Tails and they were actually bros but not in a gay way (no he doesn't like men wtf is reong with you?).

Harry was there too and said "Hi I'm Harry potter welcome to hogwarts" and gave Sonic a hug and a fist bump then Hermaine said "hi let's get out of here" and they got back to the banquet place where still some studends were there, and talked with Dumbefolr who said Sonic had to explain himself so he did

"i don't know where i am but i am from a big world named Mobius that had a really eevil guy named doctor Eggman Robotnik and he kills little animals and makes rubots. I am the hearo of Mobius my name is Sonic the hedjehog and im also looking for my friend TAils the fox coz we were ambushed when tried to stop Robotnik"

"Hmm very interesting" said Dumbrhore "we will need to test you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was placed in a chair and was put a magic hat on. Th magic hat screamed "GRYFINNDOOR!" in Sonic's ear. SOnic smiled and HArry and Hermaine clapped not Ron coz he fell asleep while on the toilet. Then Malfoy showed up with his annoying rat face just like Gavin wolfe evry day and with his butt friends Crab and Goil. Malfoy said "hmf. shame we could really use another slithering member" but was interrupted with Dumbledar screaming "TIME FOR SONIC TO SHOW WHAT HE CAN DO!" and they all walked outside to a grass plain, a lot of students ran out of their class rooms to see what was goin on, Sonic was given a flying broom and was told to fly so he sat on it but it kinda hurt coz it flow up and smacked him on his balls (i know coz my brither hit me with a broom last nihgt) but then he started flying tho it was too boring so he started going really fast and said "gota go fast" and flashed blue in front of hes new class mates who were all very impressed and celebrated.

Harry put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and said "im proud you can join our quiditch team"

Sonic's eyes lit up and he said:

"OMG really that would be great!"

"yes we needed you and i needed you too" said Harry and gave Sonic a big bro hug cause he deservt it

Malfoy shurged and went to the toilet cause he probably had diorrhea from being such a gaybo

Few weeks passed and Sonic was loved by every one in the school even Snape even tho snape was a dick to him thy were still bros, one night Sonic was in his room thinking about Tails but then he felt a pinsh on his butt and nipples. It was Harry that said "Sonic you need to come now we need you!" and they went to Muyrtle's bathroom (Myrtle was a girl that died coz she drowned in a toilet when a boy pranked her and flushed th toilet when she was sitting there omg just watch the movies) and when thy got there Myrtle was all naked and Harry thout "whoa sexy" and Sonic though "whoa sexy evne tho she's dead". Myrtle treid to cover her giant boobs and ass but she was a ghost and we could see throw her so she was really stupid like an idiot, vut then remembred that she had to show Hary and Sonic what was goin on so she pointed at a hole in th wall and said "guys i saw something bad in there and see it when i bath all the time please go chack it out if you do ill kiss you Sonic"

And Sonic thought "awesome ghost kiss"

And then they went Sonic and Harry in the hole, they wnet and went then they saw light...

It was a room and with a lot of barrels in them also a slipknot poster.

Sonic looked at the slipknot poster and said "whoa who would do such thang?" and then sudenly they heard a loud bear noise, but it wasn't a bear tho..

Sonic and Harry walkd in the next room, theyr eyes spread like how Gavins mom sprad her legs for me last night and suddenly sonic shreiked

"TAILS?!"

and Harry shreiked

"VOLDEMORT!"

It was Tails and voldermort, they ware together, voldermort looked at harry and said "well well well if it isnt the BOY who SURVIVED..." and Harry got so angry he ran to Voldermort and punched him in the troat then grapped his face and screamed right in hes ear really loud so you could hear it eveyrwhere. Sonic was confussed

"TAILS! what are you doing here?! i thout Eggoman sent yuo to another dimension!"

"Sonic, i have changed, im not ur old Tails anymore, im now nown as prince of death... i came here confused, you did not try to help me just left me and let eggman seperate us forever... whan i came here i was about to die but lord voldermort came and saved me, he showed me the roppes of wizardry... i killed people"

"No TAIls NO YOU CANNOT BE EVIL YOURE MY BRO!"

"im sorrty SOnic.. but now its time for your to die..."


	3. Chapter 3 Final Chapter

Harry was fighteng Voldermort and it started to smell bad. Harry forgot to go to th bathroom. Sonic and Tails ware on their sides and lokked at each other in the eyes...

"EXPERDELIANSMO" said Sonic

"DYSLEXIA" said Tails

and rays of magic blue and yellow combated realy hard

"you're mine now SOnIC!"

"NO TAILS WE CAN STOP THS RIGHT NOW"

"ITS TOO LATE SONIC!" but Sonic punched Tails in the dick and Tails whent down then SOnic said

"REDACTO" on his face and like 100 bees shot outta sonic's wand onto Tails face and his mouth was open so he swalowed it all and passed out, Sonic had to do seepeeare on him and kissed his mouth (NO THEIR NOT GAY GAVIN YOU DONT EVEN KNO HOW TO SAVE PPLS LIFES.)

but a bee came in sonics mouth and he passed out too. Soon thay were all passed out on th floor..

some weeks later, Sonic wakes up and is in the nursinh hime with Tails, Harry and Voldermort, also Myrtle was there she woke hem up with her big boobs that she slaped on his face like he slaped meatloaf on a pan to cook it. SOnic's face was sore, soon the rest of the peoples wake up and suddenlt in came Ron and Hermaine and Neville who ws a downs syndrome kid, Malfoy said "hi" but was punched in the jew. A buncha blacks ware there too but we dont talk about thos.

Many days later a party was celebrated, everyboyd was invited, includeng Malfoy even thouh he was a fagg and Voldermort but he couldnt go coz he got a colostemy bag now and sonic wold punch him in the intestine. Everybody was happy and invited, my brotehr and dad was there too and Deborah from 8th grade coz shes hot, exept for Gavin who is a douche bag SCREW YOU GAVIN STOP TRYINA HACK MY RS ACOUNT AND NO I WONT GO TO WILDY WITH YOUR FAGGOT ASS PS GIVE ME BACK MY RUNE SCIMMY AND DDAGGER P+ THAT I KNO U LOST YESTERDAY. BITCH.

Gryfindor won the house cup this year because of sonic being awesome and they were sent back to Mobius

"Bye Sonic" said Harry while crying and pincheng himself

"Fuck you gavin" said Sonic


End file.
